1. Field of the Invention
The present invention deals with eyeglass temples that are readily detachable without using threaded fasteners.
2. Description of Prior Art
Eyeglasses typically comprise both a front frame or eyewire for holding a lens and temples hingedly connected to the sides of the lens frame and extending rearwardly over the ears of a wearer. The temples (also called side pieces or ear stems) of eyeglasses are commonly attached to the frame by means of interlocking hinge pieces on the temple and frame. These interlocking hinge pieces have aligned throughholes so that a screw inserted through the throughholes serves as a hinge pin.
There are several known problems with conventional eyewear: the hinge pin screw may loosen and fall out; and the fine threads in one of the interlocking pieces to which the hinge screw attaches may become stripped (this is particularly true if someone tries to replace a missing screw with one that is not quite the same size). Attempts to overcome problems with the hinge screw by replacing the screw with a more permanent hinge pin (e.g., a rivet) have proven unsatisfactory and usually make it difficult or impossible to replace a temple or to selectively configure the eyewear with a custom selected temple length fitting a specific wearer.
Notable among the prior patent art related to providing detachable spectacle temples are:
U.S. Pat. No. 5,418,581, wherein Conway teaches a snap-together eyewear hinge system comprising a front frame having a generally tee shaped member extending laterally on opposite sides thereof, and a pair of cooperating temple members that frictionally grip and hold the tee shaped member. PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 5,035,498, wherein Bolle' teaches the use of a spring-biased clamping means for detachably retaining side-pieces to spectacles, ski goggles or other eyewear. Bolle's arrangement uses a spring-biased pin having two shaft diameters. The pin cooperates with a mortised portion of the eyewear shield so that the shield can be separated from the temples when the narrower portion of the shaft extends through the mortise. PA1 U.S. 4,865,437, wherein Neuhaus discloses an eyeglass frame having holes or slots in the lateral portions thereof and a cooperating temple inserted through each slot from the front of the frame and pulled rearwardly into a locking position. PA1 U.S. 4,488,792, wherein Wagner teaches the use of spring arms attachable to otherwise conventional temples. A pin portion of Wagner's arm inserts through aligned throughholes in interlocking portions of the temple and a frame and thereby replaces the conventional screw as the hinge pin. PA1 U.S. 3,762,804, wherein Livas teaches an eyeglass frame having slots in both of its outer rim portions, the slots allowing the frame to be deformed sufficiently to allow insertion of a lens into the frame. Bores extending through the outer rims are used to attach a hinged temple member to the frame.